Control systems can be deployed to control industrial processes in various industries, for example, in the automotive industry, in energy transportation, in life science solutions, in power generation, in process automation, or in the water industry. Known control systems can be configured once during the engineering process and may include an engineering environment for running the control system and several control devices for controlling an industrial process. The engineering environment and the control devices can be connected via a network, which can include network control devices to provide the communication infrastructure for running the control system. Moreover, security controllers can be included for network protection.
WO 2010/069698 discloses a technique for automatic network analysis, in which network specification information can be converted into a single intermediate representation of the network. The intermediate representation can be used to determine security parameters and expected data traffic parameters. The security parameters can be used to configure security measures, such as configuring a firewall or an intrusion detection unit. Data traffic may be monitored and lack of expected data traffic signaled. The technique can provide for automatically configuring or adapting cyber security measures in a deployed control system, but does not provide for a dynamic configuration of the control system itself.